Bloody Valentine
by inufan1369
Summary: I ripped out his throat and called you on the telephone to... Oneshot! Please R&R!


_**Yuki flashback**_

_Oh my love_

_Please don't cry_

_I'll wash my bloody hands and we'll start a new life_

_I ripped out his throat and called you on the telephone to take off my disguise just in time to hear you cry _

_When you, _

_You mourned the death of your bloody valentine_

_The night he died_

_You mourned the death of your blood valentine_

_One last time_

_There was police and flashing lights_

_The rain came down so hard that night_

_And, the headlines read a lover died_

_No tell-tale heart was there to cry _

_When you, _

_You mourned the death of your bloody valentine_

_The night he died_

_You mourned the death of your bloody valentine_

_One last time_

_He dropped you off, I followed him home_

_Then, I stood outside his bedroom window_

_Standing over him he begged me not to do_

_But, I knew, I had to do 'cause I'm so in love with you_

"Shuichi..."

"Yuki, is that you? It's two in the morning. Why are you calling me?"

"I need to tell you something, Shuichi..."

"YOU WHAT?!"

-----

"Yuki-san, would you mind telling us what happened?"

"There's not much to tell."

"There is something to tell. Like, why you would tear out the throat of some innocent man."

_**I followed them closely. I watched angrily as he took Shuichi back to his house. The two kissed... It was disgusting, all because I missed him so much. I missed the way he used to kiss me. **_

_**---**_

_**I slipped inside his door without him noticing. It was awful funny how dense he was, considering I wasn't exactly the most noiseless person ever. I waited patiently for him to get himself settled. He sat himself on the couch and turned on the television. I stood behind him, breathing heavily. He sat not noticing. **_

_**Finally, getting fed up with his stubborness, I tapped him on the shoulder.**_

_**"Yuki-san...what are you doing here? Did you knock? W-why are you looking at me like that? What are you doing? STOP, STOP!"**_

_**I jumped over the couch and wrapped one of my hands around his throat, squeezing as hard as I could. He struggled for air and I laughed.**_

_**"That's what you get for stealing Shuichi's heart away from me!"**_

_**"W-wha--"**_

_**"Shuichi is mine! I loved him first! He's mine!"**_

_**"S-stop--"**_

_**I felt something warm seep through my fingers. I looked down to see blood. It only made me squeeze harder. I knew exactly what I was doing... I was tearing out his throat, and it never felt so good.**_

_**Ever since Shuichi left me I hadn't been a very kept up person. My nails were longer than they needed to be, my hair was too long and messy, and my clothes always looked haphazard on me. I watched the life drain out of the man, and when all the glow of life was gone out of him I yanked my hand out, pulling out the man's esphagus, and whatever else I had fisted in my hand. **_

_**It took me a moment, but as soon as I realized what I had done I fell backwards onto the floor, staring at the man in horror. I killed a man... I killed Kitazawa..and that man. In a panic, I grabbed the man's phone and dialed Shuichi's number. **_

_**"Shuichi..."**_

_**"Yuki, is that you? It's two in the morning. Why are you calling me?"**_

_**"I need to tell you something, Shuichi..."**_

_**"What is it?"**_

_**He sounded so annoyed, yet so sad. **_

_**"I killed you lover..."**_

_**"YOU WHAT?!"**_

_**---**_

"That's the story, boys."

"Thank you for cooperating, Yuki-san. You know you are going to prison right?"

"Yes.."

"Look man, you don't seem to regret killing that guy, so why are you crying?"

"Because, I do regret it... I just wanted to be with Shuichi again..."

-------- Outside, watching with an investigator, watching Yuki through a two-way mirror---------

"Oh, Yuki..."

"Shindou-san, was this man close to you? This Yuki-san? He was your lover wasn't he?"

"Yes...he was."

"It must be really painful to him like that. Especially, when he killed because he wanted to be with you again..."

"I know... Thing is, I would have taken him back at any time if he would have just came to me. I know I left him, but I was hoping he would come after me. And, I waited for him for so long hoping that he would..."

"Shindou-san, don't cry..."

"I want Yuki back!"

**This was totally from inspiration. The song (italicized words)(not bolded) is Bloody Valentine by Good Charlotte. I was listening to it earlier, and I was overcome with a sudden bout of inspiration, and I knew I just had to write this! It was intended to be a one-shot, but I might make a sequel depending on how many reviews I get.. Do ya'll catch the hint.. reviews..lots of them...sequel... **


End file.
